


Horizontal o Vertical

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Too Much Sugar, Tsum Cap, Tsum Ironman, Valentine - Freeform, happy end, tsum tsum
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Un Tsum con la ilusión de pasar un San Valentín especial en un universo que no es el suyo.Para el Special Stony Valentine's Week de WooHo Shin.





	Horizontal o Vertical

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia muy azucarada con humor creada para ese evento en Facebook de San Valentín en honor al amado Stony. Solo disfruten.

**HORIZONTAL O VERTICAL**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, Tsum Tsum/AA

_Parejas_ : Stony

_Derechos_ : Marvel es el amo.

_Advertencias_ : azúcar, humor romántico, no busquen sensatez.

 

NOTA: Esta historia pertenece al **Special Stony Valentine´s Week** de WooHo Shin.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Amar es este tímido silencio_

_cerca de ti, sin que lo sepas,_

_y recordar tu voz cuando te marchas_

_y sentir el calor de tu saludo._

_Amar es aguardarte_

_como si fueras parte del ocaso,_

_ni antes ni después, para que estemos solos_

_entre los juegos y los cuentos_

_sobre la tierra seca._

_Amar es percibir, cuando te ausentas,_

_tu perfume en el aire que respiro,_

_y contemplar la estrella en que te alejas_

_cuando cierro la puerta de la noche._

 

Amor, Salvador Novo.

 

 

Érase una vez, en una tierra donde las cosas eran horizontales… sí, horizontales porque todos tenían cuerpos horizontales y veían todo de manera horizontal, había un Tsum Tsum de color rojo y dorado que se encontraba melancólico porque se había dado cuenta que estaba celoso y el problema no eran los celos que le carcomían su esponjoso relleno. No, no. El problema era que esos celos eran la consecuencia de algo más, llamado por los expertos como amor. Tsum Ironman estaba perdidamente enamorado de otro Tsum Tsum de color azul con alitas en su cabeza redonda y un escudo en su fuerte espalda. Tsum Cap.

Tsum Ironman sufría en silencio porque Tsum Cap no conocía otro amor que el de proteger el mundo a sus indefensos dentro de él y hacer valer la justicia. Si no estaba peleando en alguna peligrosa misión, estaba limpiando su escudo con una estrella en el centro muy concentrado sin saber de nada ni de nadie. No que eso fuese del todo malo porque esas características fueron las que precisamente llamaron la atención de Tsum Ironman en primer lugar. Pero las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles y además pensaba si acaso alguien como Cap podría fijarse en un Tsum Tsum como él, sin tantos detalles tan geniales como él.

Y no se podía afirmar que Tsum Ironman fuese un cobarde, porque, al contrario, había intentado toda táctica sutil para atraer la atención de Tsum Cap, pero sus intentos resultaron vanos. Aquel idiota patriótico simplemente tenía los ojos en la libertad, el honor y las galletas de jengibre. San Valentín se aproximaba peligrosamente sin que Ironman hubiera conquistado el corazón de Cap mientras que otros tontos muy tontos como Tsum Hulk ya tenía a su lado a Tsum Hawkeye. Pero él no, nada para él y todo indicaba que ese día de los enamorados iba a pasarla de nuevo solo en su taller comiendo una dona con una taza caliente de café.

Adolorido por su desgracia, Ironman voló lejos sin darse cuenta del terreno al que entró. Y es que en este tipo de cuentos nunca falta un algo que hace las cosas interesantes. Tsum Strange estaba practicando su magia ancestral, entrenando en la apertura de portales dimensionales. Uno de esos aros brillantes apareció frente al cabizbajo Tsum que no se percató del percance sino hasta que de pronto chocó con una pared que no debía estar ahí. Ironman cayó rebotando un poco antes de recobrarse y mirar alrededor. Ya no estaba volando sobre un campo verde, estaba en una ciudad. Una ciudad _demasiado_ vertical.

El sorprendido Tsum se quedó muy quieto al no reconocer el sitio donde se encontraba, mirando tanto como su cuerpo horizontal se lo permitió a sus costados buscando la explicación lógica a su presencia en aquel pequeño callejón entre construcciones muy verticales. Todo era vertical ahí y por un momento pensó que era alguna travesura del Tsum Loki que a veces le daba por voltear las cosas solamente para sacarlos de quicio. Pero no parecía ser un hechizo, realmente estaba en otra dimensión donde todo era principalmente vertical. Un mundo vertical muy ruidoso según vio al frente todas esas figuras verticales caminando de un lado a otro con vehículos horizontales de un lado a otro entre construcciones verticales.

De alguna manera, estaba bien perdido.

Tsum Ironman no pudo creer su suerte, tenía que buscar la manera de regresar a su propio mundo, pero ni siquiera supo por dónde comenzar. Esa clase de aventuras siempre las pasaba al lado de Tsum Cap quien solía tener excelentes planes de respaldo. Ironman avanzó un poco hacia esas largas patas verticales de las figuras más el escándalo como lo muy alto lo atemorizaron, quedándose ahí en el callejón con sus ojos temblando porque tuvo miedo como nunca. ¿Qué iba a hacer si los seres verticales no lo querían ahí? Con tales meditaciones no se percató que una de esas figuras se detuvo al verle ahí, entrando al callejón para echarle un vistazo más de cerca. Se quedó muy quietecito mientras pensaba en un plan de acción, al menos podría volar, de eso estaba seguro.

—Vaya, ¿qué será esto? —escuchó una voz varonil, mirando ese calzado de esas patas tan gruesas como verticales.

Un par de manos le levantó sin aviso, y casi se quejó, pero apretó su boca mirando el rostro de aquel ser muy vertical para su gusto. Tenía los cabellos rubios que caían a un costado por un flequillo ondulado, ojos azules como Cap e incluso tenía una sonrisa similar. Ese ser vertical arqueó ceja luego de darle de vueltas al revisarle, curioso. Tsum Ironman sintió su rostro ligeramente caliente cuando las manos de aquel ser tocaron todo su cuerpo tan descaradamente, buscando quien sabe qué cosa hasta que al fin lo dejó en su posición original, mirando ese rostro que no parecía amenazador, aunque fuese un depravado al tocarle así.

—¿Será una nueva línea de juguetes de Tony? No me ha dicho nada. Le preguntaré.

Fue puesto en un costado de aquel ser vertical que caminó entre los demás con él bien sujeto por una mano fuerte. Casi se mareó de lo alto que eran las cosas, casi todo apuntando al cielo como si hubiera algo importante ahí. Llegaron a uno de esos edificios muy verticales donde entraron para subir en línea recta hasta un piso que afortunadamente era más horizontal. La figura lo llevó hasta una habitación donde había muchos papeles con dibujos, un aroma a óleos -los conocía porque Cap los tenía- y cuadros a medio terminar. Con dos manos lo dejó sobre una mesa alta que le permitió ver todo aquel sitio igual que a la figura que tomó asiento, buscando una libreta con un lápiz para comenzarlo a dibujar en silencio. Aquello fue algo raro y por fin, arriesgándose, Tsum Ironman se atrevió a hablarle.

—¿Tsum?

—¡¿Qué rayos…?! —la figura de cabellos rubios se levantó de súbito, casi tirando lo que tenía en manos abriendo sus ojos.

Ironman se percató de un ligero y aparatoso detalle, por alguna razón hablaba extraño.

—¡Tsum Tsum! —frunció su ceño al escucharse, parecía un tonto— ¡TSUM!

—Si esto es una broma de Tony se la cobraré muy cara.

—¡Tsum Tsum Tsum! —jadeó, su lengua solamente pronunciaba esa palabra.

—¿Será alguna clase de código Morse?

Tsum Ironman se dio por vencido, dejándose caer sobre la mesa. Además de estar en una dimensión vertical, había perdido la capacidad de hablar. La figura se acercó, notando su expresión triste con una mano que posó como si fuese a electrocutarlo o algo sobre su cabeza que acarició apenas.

—Hey, no estés triste. Te veías más lindo con esos dos puntos rojos en tu rostro.

—Tsum… —Ironman suspiró, mirándole.

¿Cómo iba a conseguir ayuda si hablaba cual retrasado mental?

—Vamos, vamos. Esta clase de reto no me vencerá. Ya te comprenderé… en cuanto le reclame a Tony por esto, porque estoy seguro de que tiene algo que ver.

—¿Tsum?

—No te preocupes —una palmadita en su espalda curiosamente le hizo sentir bien.

Fuese tantas sorpresas, o que no había descansado el día anterior, Ironman se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta de cuando sucedió. El sonido del lápiz dibujándolo junto con los silbidos de la figura vertical de cabellos rubios lo arrulló. No despertó sino hasta que sintió algo picarle y fue un dedo de otra figura que apareció ante sus ojos. Tan alto como el otro, tenía sus cabellos oscuros igualmente cayendo de lado en un flequillo, con ojos azules y su cuerpo era negro con un reactor igualito al suyo en el pecho. Al contrario del rubio, esta figura tenía en el rostro unas líneas alrededor de su boca que sonrió curioso, alejándose cuando despertó.

—Wow.

—No te hagas el inocente.

—Te juro, Steve, que esto yo no lo he creado.

—Tony…

—Es verdad, no hacemos esta clase de juguetes. Vamos, es un cojín viviente, ¿cómo haría algo así?

—Eres Tony Stark.

—Gracias por el halago, amor, pero insisto. Esto no es de los talleres de Industrias Stark.

—Bueno, ¿qué es entonces?

—La pregunta del millón de dólares. ¿Dices que lo encontraste cerca de la tienda de donas?

—Sí, parecía asustado si me lo preguntas.

—Haz que hable.

—Tony, no soy…

—Anda, quiero escucharlo.

La figura de cabellos rubios miró de manera curiosa al otro, antes de acercársele, inclinándose para verle de frente por su gran verticalidad.

—Hey, ¿puedes hacer lo de hace rato? ¿Eh?

Ironman se giró apenas, bastante ofendido. —Tsum Tsum Tsum. Tsum.

—¡Joder!

—Tony, lenguaje. Te lo dije.

—Steve, esto… él… lo que sea, no es de esta dimensión.

—¡Tsum Tsum Tsum Tsum! ¡Tsum! —rugió Tsum Ironman, importándole un bledo que no le entendieran— ¡Tsum Tsum Tsum Tsum Tsum! ¡Tsum Tsum!

—Wow, wow, calma amiguito.

—Ya lo hiciste enojar, míralo.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas sido tú quien lo haya encontrado. De haber sido algún aspirante a villano quien sabe qué le hubiera hecho, pobrecito.

Ironman no quiso estar más ahí con esas dos figuras verticales, así que activó sus cañones ante la sorpresa de ambos y voló directo a la puerta para escapar. Desafortunadamente no había comido nada, lo que causó que sus cañones perdieran energía y terminara cayendo entre rebotes al suelo. El rubio corrió a levantarle, sacudiéndole con cuidado.

—Vuela —dijo el otro— usando un mini reactor.

—Ya te dije que es como una versión tuya. Redondita y tierna.

—No soy tierno, soy un galán.

—Recuerda que estamos casados.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—¿Qué haremos?

—Tenemos que decodificar su lenguaje, cuidarlo me supongo. Creo que tiene hambre.

—Hay que probar alimentos.

—Es un cojín, Steve, no puede comer.

—¿Quieres que apostemos?

—¿Y qué apostaríamos, eh? ¿El Capitán América quiere perder de nuevo?

—Si él come, vas a posar para mí en las condiciones que yo te pida sin rechistar.

—Quien dijera que eres un pervertido en casa. ¿Por qué le dices “él”? ¿Cómo sabes que es un varón?

—No lo sé, si se parece a ti y tú eres un varón, cosa que me consta, pues solo hago la conclusión lógica.

—Hm. Okay, vamos a alimentar al cojín que hace Tsum, si yo gano vas a posar desnudo sobre tu escudo.

—Hablando de pervertidos.

—Tú comenzaste, querido.

Agradeció que esos dos no tardaran más hablando porque en verdad si estaba desmayándose por el hambre. De todas las cosas que le ofrecieron, al pequeño Tsum Ironman solamente le agradó las donas como el café. Alimentos sagrados para su cuerpo. La figura de cabellos castaños oscuros gruñó de forma graciosa con su rostro enrojeciendo mientras el rubio se carcajeó, alzando un puño victorioso que luego extendió para darle una nalgada al otro y un beso en su roja mejilla. Se llevaban de una forma tan extraña y cariñosa que Ironman suspiró, envidiando esas figuras verticales. Ahora no podría intentar eso con Tsum Cap, ni siquiera estaría para San Valentín estando atrapado en aquella dimensión. Esta vez lo llevaron a otra habitación, una que se le hizo familiar. Un taller como el que tenía en casa, solo que vertical como siempre.

Se quedó ahí el resto de la noche mientras aquellos dos discutían sobre como ayudarlo o descubrir como hablar con él. Ironman les observó en silencio, comiendo más donas con café cuando llegó la noche y ellos seguían ahí, a veces haciendo una pausa cuando el rubio se acercaba al otro para juntar sus largos cuerpos. Volvió a quedarse dormido, bastante cómodo en la colchoneta sobre una mesita donde le habían dejado. Despertó horas después encontrándose abrigado por una mantita que debieron ponerle al darse cuenta de que estaba durmiendo. El taller estaba a oscuras salvo por las luces que lo rodeaban. Ironman pensó en volar y averiguar como usar algunas de las pantallas, pero el problema era que todo eso era para un mundo vertical de seres verticales que tenían formas nada parecidas a las suyas.

Desalentado como ya estaba, prefirió dormir y olvidar que se acercaba San Valentín, que estaba en otra tierra y que Tsum Cap nunca iba a enamorarse de él. Fue despertado por la figura con el reactor que le tendió donas más pequeñas para su boca y más café en una taza más horizontal. Al menos se estaban entendiendo mejor en eso. Pasó el resto del día siendo llevado en brazos por el rubio o el castaño a otras habitaciones. Eso lo hizo sentir más o menos bien, no lo dejaban solo, aunque su melancolía recobraba fuerza al verlos muy cariñosos entre ellos, como le hubiera gustado estar con Cap, pero él debía estar en alguna misión. ¿Lo estaría buscando? Tsum Ironman no quiso esperanzarse con tal idea, mordiendo un pedacito de un nuevo pan que sabía exquisito y estaba cortado en largos triángulos horizontales.

El día murió y vino San Valentín donde se quedó solo en el taller con la promesa de ambas figuras a las que les estaba tomando cariño de que volverían tan pronto terminaran una misión. Ellos también eran héroes y la figura de cabellos castaños usaba una armadura como la suya… más o menos, solo que vertical como todo en ese mundo. El rubio tenía un enorme escudo como su Tsum Cap que también llevaba a la espalda, cosa que le hizo suspirar. Sin muchos ánimos, Tsum Ironman se quedó sobre su colchoneta descansando con donas por si tenía hambre y un brazo robótico listo para servirle café caliente en caso de necesitarlo. También le habían dejado los triángulos cubiertos de queso y salami. Estaba bien cubierto por las horas en que esas dos figuras se marcharían.

Recostado así, Ironman abrió sus ojos al escuchar un sonido extraño que le hizo abrir sus ojos y buscar por todos lados pues era un zumbido que conocía de sobra. El escudo de Cap siendo lanzado en el aire. Su corazón latió aprisa, hasta su reactor brilló más en la esperanza de que fuese nada menos que Tsum Cap buscándole. Su instinto no le falló, en la puerta del taller, entró caminando el capitán con su escudo en la espalda y unos chasquidos atrás de algo eléctrico roto. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hablar, una alarma sonó, otros brazos robóticos aparecieron sujetando a Cap y encerrándolo en un cubículo de vidrio reforzado cual invasor. Lo cual de hecho era. Ironman voló a él, chocando con los vidrios, pero nada pudo hacer.

¡Cap estaba ahí! ¡Lo había buscado!

Para su desgracia, no había mucho que pudiera hacer más que gruñir y tirar las cosas buscando liberar al Cap quien no dejaba de mirarle, diciendo algo que no pudo escuchar encerrado como estaba dentro de ese contenedor de cristal como si fuese alguna clase de bicho de plaga. Definitivamente este castaño era bueno en lo que hacía, pero su genialidad en esos momentos fue un dolor en el trasero para el pequeño Tsum Ironman quien se cansó de ir de aquí para allá sin lograr nada, quedándose sobre la caja de vidrio agotado más aun animado de ver a Tsum Cap en ese mismo universo tan vertical como loco. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Cap donde vio reflejado su rostro rojizo y dorado preocupado por él.

El tiempo pasó más lento que de costumbre hasta que esos dos seres verticales al fin se dignaran a volver al taller, casi arrastrando sus pies y hablando en murmullos. Steve fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Tony quien arqueó una ceja al ver la escena. Dos Tsum, uno encerrado en un contenedor de material contaminante y su curioso amigo cilíndrico encima como si quisiera liberarlo. Steve sonrió, intercambiando una mirada de cierta complicidad con el castaño antes de ir hacia donde Ironman y acariciar su espalda, cual gesto de consuelo al verlo en una pose que decía lo mucho que anhelaba ver libre a su nuevo amigo recién llegado de manera tan descalabrada.

—Ven, sacaremos al otro pequeño. Nos asustó.

—Te asustó —corrigió en broma Tony, mismo que notó la expresión airada de Tsum Cap cuando las manos de Steve tocaron a Tsum Ironman con tanta confianza— Bien, es hora de liberar al prisionero… o quizá no.

—¿Tony?

—Ven conmigo, Steve, trae al cojín.

—No es un cojín.

Ambas figuras caminaron fuera del taller con el confundido Tsum Ironman bajo el brazo de Steve, mirando a Tsum Cap pegado al vidrio con una expresión airada que casi juró sus alitas en la cabeza estaba completamente levantadas. No pudo hacer mucho, sujeto como estaba con aquellos dos hablando entre ellos, mirando a la caja de vidrio y luego riendo como si algo fuese sumamente divertido.

—Ah… entiendo, como cuando tú fuiste a Latveria para darme celos porque no recordé que cumplíamos seis meses de casados —rió Steve.

—Yo no fui por eso.

—Okay, no, ni tampoco me enviaste un mensaje diciéndome idiota.

—El punto es que estos dos son parecidos a nosotros y creo que necesitan un empujón para declarar sus sentimientos.

—Mmm, entonces hay que ponernos manos a la obra. Hoy es San Valentín.

—Sí y no he recibido nada.

—Apareció un pulpo gelatinoso gigante.

—Pretextos. Tú quédate con este pequeño yo lidiaré con el orgulloso de allá.

—¿Me estás diciendo orgulloso?

—Guapo y anticuado, así te amo —Tony le guiñó un ojo al rubio.

Ironman se preguntó cuáles eran las dinámicas de pensamiento en aquel mundo vertical que no estaban ayudando a Cap. Fue llevado a una sala muy cómoda que no había visto, llena de rosas rojas con velas que fue encendiendo y una redonda mesa donde se veía que algo importante sucedería ahí porque estaba en el centro. Para su sorpresa, el rubio lo dejó ahí con una sonrisa, quedándose solo con sus pensamientos que no fueron precisamente muy optimistas porque Tsum Ironman se puso a meditar las razones por las que Tsum Cap había aparecido en aquel universo. Posiblemente era porque se trataba de otra misión más, rescatar a un compañero de aventuras que distraídamente sufrió un teletransporte a otra dimensión, no era algo más.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, con el castaño ahora entrando con Cap entre sus manos. Ironman sintió un tirón de celos al ver como estaba toqueteando al otro Tsum, pero antes de encender sus cañones se quedó quieto de vuelta confundido porque dejó a Cap frente a él sobre la mesa y se marchó igual que como había llegado. Con los dos solos, Ironman se decidió a hablar por fin, esperando que su lengua no fuese a cometer la tontería de hacerle ver como un tonto con esos pequeños silbidos que brotaron de su boca frente a las dos figuras verticales días anteriores. Cap estaba algo desconcertado también, aparentemente por ser llevado así y puesto en esa sala tan curiosa sin una buena explicación de por medio.

— _Lo siento_ —Tsum Ironman calló un par de segundos, parecía que hablar con un igual era diferente a hacerlo frente a un largo ser vertical— _Terminaste encerrado por mi culpa_.

— _No digas eso, valía la pena_ —replicó Cap al instante, mirándole— _Ellos no parecen agresivos, solamente un poco… confianzudos._

_—¿Confianzudos? Aahh, lo dices por_ …

_—¿Estás bien_?

— _Seguro. Me han tratado bien_.

— _¿Qué pretenderán al tenerlos en este cuarto?_

— _Dudo que sea algo malo, es decir, hay rosas, velas y esta mesa_ —Ironman miró alrededor, la atmósfera era romántica, aunque…

— _Me alegra estar contigo_.

— _¿Ah?_

— _Cuando Hawkeye me dijo que estabas desaparecido, me angustié mucho. Todos nos preocupamos por ti, salimos a buscarte por todas partes y preguntando a cualquiera_.

— _Oh… ni siquiera sé cómo pasó_.

— _Strange me explicó. Estaba creando portales cuando cruzaste uno de ellos por accidente. Tenemos suerte de que supiera a dónde iban esos portales. Le pedí que me trajera aquí_.

— _Cap siempre haciendo lo correcto, ¿eh?_ —bromeó Ironman, sin mirarle.

— _Am… ¿Ironman?_

— _¿Sí?_

— _No lo hice porque era correcto. Bueno lo es, pero no es la razón principal_.

— _No entiendo_ —Ironman se volvió a él, notando como Cap se removía inquieto, dejando su escudo a un lado.

— _¿Qué piensas sobre mí_?

— _Creo que ya lo había dicho_.

— _No, eso fue como compañeros, Vengadores. Me refiero a solo yo._

— _Bueno_ … —de pronto hubo un par de puntos rojos en el rostro de Ironman— _Eres alguien admirable, siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar y hacer lo correcto y… yo…_

— _¿Sí?_

Ironman bajó su mirada, una de sus diminutas patitas haciendo líneas imaginarias sobre el blanco mantel de la mesa.

— _Yo estaba distraído y no vi el portal porque estaba pensando en ti_.

— _¿En mí?_

— _Quería… que fueras mi Valentín_ —confesó con un susurro, cerrando sus ojos.

Hubo un silencio que no le gustó nada al pequeño Tsum Ironman hasta que escuchó los pasos de Tsum Cap rodeando el candelabro en el medio y luego, sin previo aviso, sintió un casto beso que le hizo abrir de golpe sus ojos. De haber podido, se hubiera vuelto más rojo.

— _¿C-Cap?_

— _¿Por qué crees que vine yo buscándote con tanta prisa?_

Steve y Tony miraban desde una pantalla en el taller aquella escena, el castaño sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando los dos pequeños cojines se quedaron así juntos dándose arrumacos. Levantó la copa que sostenía en una mano para chocarla con la de su esposo quien rió asombrado al ver que no eran los únicos celebrando San Valentín, si bien no entendieron nada de lo que decían más que esa palabra que repetían sin cesar, algo que después arreglaría. Ahora solamente los vieron por fin entenderse. El multiverso tenía curiosas formas para amar.

—Tenías razón.

—Oh, eso debió doler —rió Tony.

—Feliz San Valentín, cariño.

—Feliz San Valentín. Dejemos a esos dos a solas, mi mente no podría con algo más indecente.

—Tienes una mente indecente, que es diferente.

—Lo dice quien apostó un fetiche.

Unos discretos brazos robóticos llevaron una cena a los entretenidos Tsum, para que pudieran celebrar también su San Valentín en sus maneras. Al día siguiente fue que el castaño tuvo una idea para hacerse entender con ellos, basado en el código Morse y esos silbidillos curiosos de sus invitados de otra dimensión. Con eso comprendieron que se marcharían para su desilusión, Tsum Cap tenía cómo volver a su propio universo con un poco de magia de por medio. Steve quiso darle un buen abrazo a Tsum Ironman, pero un celoso Cap se lo impidió, haciendo reír a Tony quien comentó que todos los Capitanes América eran iguales en cualquier versión. Los llevaron hacia el balcón donde los vieron partir por un portal mágico, deseándoles suerte ahora que estaban juntos, igual que ellos. No sería la única vez que los vieran, cada San Valentín siempre aparecerían para celebrar con Steve y Tony aquella fecha, estos siempre preparando una mesa especial para ellos. Después de todo, no importaba si eran seres verticales o seres horizontales, el amor siempre tenía la misma expresión.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
